You Cant Be Serious!
by taylorklass2012
Summary: Kagome left for the U.S nine years ago, and finally has come back. Due to multiple fights Kagome and Sango is expelled and enrolls in a all boys school And has has some intresting roommate!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well first of this is my first fanfic. So I need your patients and honest feedback!**

**Please review, I would love to hear you guys opinion, negative or positive!**  
****First chapter**  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

There was a blow to her head sending her flying on to the beige lockers. Feeling wetness spread across her head,

Kagome reaching up and touched it. She watched as the ruby red blood slide down her arm and her raven black hair on to her new school shirt.

"What! You think since you been living in the U.S for some years that your better than us?" Kagura asked slapping her across the face once more.

"I said no such thing, but now that you mention it, hell yah bitch, im a lot better than you guys!

Your picking on a kid because of what they are! You-" Kagome was silenced by a stab of Kaguras knee to her stomach!

Kagome sat against the lockers paralyzed, coughing up blood, her throat began to fill soar. She glared up at kagura, hate in her eyes.

This was just like Kagura, it seems that she hadn't changed since the nine years Kagome been away. The demoness bitch was still bullying people because of what they were!

So what if the new girl in class was a hanyou, she can't control what she is nor should she be treated any different!

"Have something else to say mortal! I don't know if you've forgotten over the years, but this is MY territory!

Your back in Japan! AN HERE MY WORD IS LAW!" She spat out, turning on her heels, and walking back to the cafeteria, where everyone watched in curiosity.

She glared at Kaguras' backside, she couldn't stand the sight of her. Purple aura began to surround Kagome her eyes shining blue.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do have something to say!" She said threw gritted teeth.

Kagura swooped around, her fan in her hand, eyes glowing red.

Kagome was about to finish her statement but stopped and watched in shock, as Kagura was suddenly penned to the stripe wall in the hallway, passed out with a giant ass boomerang surrounding her.

Sango rushed over to Kagome worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay!"

Kagome purple aura faded, and her eyes became their original state.

"Yea, im fine thanks!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"So...what are we gonna do now?"

" Well we might wanna,...I don't know, like start packing, find a different school..you now, just a suggestion considering you now were going to be kicked out, this is the 3rd fight this week."

Sango sat and thought for a while. Everything Kagome said was true. Since Kagome came back, there's been fights like there's no tomorrow and the head minister already made it clear that if a third fight was to happen they'd be expelled. Sango knew it would have happened sooner or later, but not this soon. For crying out loud Kagome only been back for eight days.

"Well then again, we can always say it wasnt us" Kagome said.

Sango turned around liking the idea Kagome just mentioned. She looked at the wall Kagura was on horrified. Kagome followed her stare, and seen the little girl Kanna, Kaguras big sister writing 'Kagome and Sango was here' big on the wall with Kaguras blood. They watched as the little girl looked at them, wiped her hands on Kaguras skirt and walked away as if nothing happened.

They started at the little girl and back at the wall in silence. Hearing the pens drop in class and the birds chirp. They stood there for about five minutes.

'The shy ones are always the worst ones. Kagome remind me to kill her later.' Sango thought

"Noooo!" Kagome screamed pulling out some Clorox and spraying it on the wall.

Sango grabbed her, dragging here towards the exit of the school." Its nothing we can do but run now!"

"No we can still clean up the blood, Clorox cleans up any fresh stains! Its true, it says it on the bottle' Kagome said showing her the label 'And we can hide her, no one will ever nows she missing! It's not like anyones likes her."

Sango looked a her confused "Where did the Clorox bottle come from?"

Kagome looked at her stupidly "Sango were in a fanfiction for crying out loud, anything can happen!"

Before Sango could reply they heard 'MIKO! DEMON SLAYER!'

"Oh shit, head minister!"

They both said running off school grounds, toward Kagome house.

"You can't be serious!" They both screamed!


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thanks to all my viewers and I appreciate anyone that reviewed! I will try to make the chapters longer, but unfortunately this will be a short chapter for an obvious reason also I made a big mistake that was brung to my attention by Suzuka Taisho (thank you). Sorry for misspelling Kagome. It's not Kagoma its Kagome. I knew something looked off !Lol! Sorry for all the other misspelled words and grammar problems as well! :-) Also sorry I kinda had some...problems this summer and was unable to update sooner.**

****Chapter 2**

* * *

He grabbed them and opened them wider, so that he could get more in between. Kagome watched as it got closer and closer. She looked down a sweat rolling down her forehead, she was so nervous she had never done this before, this would be her first time and the thought scared her.

" Are you ready?" he asked her, worry in his voice.

Kagome tried to gulp her throat getting dry. She closed her eyes, shutting them as tight as possible and tighten her grip on her bed headboard She couldn't believe she was about to do this, she heard people talk about it and promised herself she wouldn't do this till she was at least an adult in college. Which she so obviously wasn't, this was Kagome's third year in high school, she had moved to America in the 5th grade so that she could live with her uncle. Her dad had died and her mom was putting up with a lot, she already had to take care of gramps and Sota, so Kagome volunteered to be raised by her uncle in Texas. Now she was back so that she could help her family take care of the HigurashI shrine.

" Kagome calm down, it's not going to hurt one bit! Before you now it it'll all be over." He said trying to calm her.

" No that's what they all say! Just hurry up and do it before I change my mind!" Kagome said tears beginning to form in her eyes.

He sighed and stepped closer. He knew it wouldn't hurt she was just being a drama queen he had done this multiple times, he was a beast. Girls were just nervous when it was their first time but when he was finish they loved him and eventually came back for a second round.

" Noooooo! Kagome your making a mistake don't do it! " yelled Sango bursting into the room looking at the scene.

Clack! Kagome looked curiously at the shattered glass inches from Sangos feet.

" Sango...?" Kagome asked curiosity in her eyes.

Sango looked around at the scene in front of her and instantly began blushed and looked down at her feet, nervously kicking the glass.

He looked at her blush and instantly knew what she was thinking.

" Aw come on Sango! You did not think...that...yuck!" He looked disgusted at Sango and then looked at Kagome in the same manner.

Kagome looked questionly at Jakotsu and then at the glass. Was she listening through the glass? She burst out laughing, falling out of her chair hitting her head on her bed headboard understanding what Sango 'thought' happened.

" Stop laughing! It's not funny! Anyone would have thought the same!" Shouted Sango, her fast getting redder, this time with anger.

Jakostu looked at her crazy, and shook his head in disappointment.

" Ugh no they wouldn't honey! Everyone knows I'm so not interested in girls! Better yet Kagome!"

Kagome stopped laughing and looked threateningly at Jakostu.

" Whats that suppose to mean?"

" Don't worry honey your gorgeous, it's just that your so not my type. I like muscle, rudeness and long hair that I can dig my fingers into..' he shivered in excitement.' I love me some fit muscle butt not to mention abs and ugh just go down the happy trail and it leads to my favorite part. Plus honey I do not favor what lye in your panties! I never liked fish, I don't even eat sushi!"

Sango and Kagome looked at him in disgust, they slowly tip toed trying to escape to the exit.

" Wait! I have something for you." Jakostu shouted before they reached the exit.

They stopped and turned around and was met with 2 new outfits for the school they would be attending.

They ran over and hugged him thanking him.

" So how'd you manage to get 2 outfits?" asked Sango curiously.

" Lets just say the principal and I have a little thing going on.' he said and smiled happily as if remembering a happy memory.' be grateful and take care of your outfits it wasn't free, I had to pay in interest." He said with a Ronald Mcdonold smile on his face.

They stood there in awkward silence for about ten minutes.

"Soo...what do I do about my hair? You didn't cut it yet since we were kinda disturbed by a sudden outburst?" Kagome said looking blamely at Sango.

" Huh? Why you have to cut it? Many people at the school wear their hair long."Sango asked confused.

" Really? Well Jankostu didn't tell me that! Humph lets so Sango!" She said glaring at Jankostu and grabbing there outfits leaving the room.

" Wait...we live here, you leave Jankostu!" They both shouted.

**~~~~~*T.H.E N.E.X.T D.A.Y*~~~~~**

"What can't you put us two in the same lounge?"

The man behind the desk known as the school's president looked up at Kagome with a twinkle in his eye.

" Okay look here kid! Its nothing I can do about the housing, anyways hes in the red lounge, not that far from yours, see?" he said showing her the map.

" But.." Kagome eyes began to water up.

The man behind the desk sighed. " Look here kid-"

" Kagome" She said corrected him.

" Yes...well..Kagome-Chan"

Kagome glared at him and he smirked in response.

"I'm sure your roommate wouldn't mind if he came to visit, hey they may even join in on the fun. Just make sure you keep the moaning to a limit, kay?" He sayed smiling knowingly at her.

Kagome and Sango began to blush.' what the hell, he thought they were a yaoi couple!'

" No thats-" he interrupted her with a sigh.

"Sure, sure whatever you say. Class ends in a few minutes, I suggest you leave now. I wouldn't want to write you up on your first day."

Kagome and Sango nodded their head, giving up on trying to explain. They began to walk down the long narrow hall that appeared to never end.

"Hey Kagome!" the boy called from behind her.

Kagome turned around staring questionly at him. 'what did he want now!"

" Gold lounge R13, the name is Kouga" he said smiling at her.

She just stared confused at him.

He rolled his eyes. "You know if you ever need any extra company. I guarantee Ican make your bed rock!"

Kagome eyes grew wide, her cheeks blushing violently red. She began to run down the hall dragging Sango along. She heard Kougas short chuckles behind her.

'Lol man this year is going to be interesting. We have some cross dressers this year. Finally some females in this joint' Kouga thought still chuckling.

'What kinda school was this. (Besides the fact that it was an all boy school) Her first day and she was already being hit on by Kouga!' Kagome thought still running.

' He is pretty hot Kags, you now you want to take the wolf up on his offer' She thought. She tried to shake the thought out of her head as she entered her class a room full of lockers.

'Come on you now you want to. The thought of him sinking his teeth-"

Her thought was interrupted by the school bell ringing and sudden pressure to her head sending her flying towards the floor. She looked up and saw a stampede of boys running around with nothing but a towel complaining bout how their coach were keeping them late.

She crawled around trying to avoid the boys looking for her bags and papers that went flying on the floor as well.

A hanyou boy bent down in front of her picking up all her scattered papers. He bent down to were Kagome face was inches away from his piece and she had plan view of what lyed underneath the towel.

"Here you go kid." said a boy with platinum silver hair.

Well that's at least the color she seen under the towel. Her face began to flush.

" What is wrong with people here, where are his bottoms! You can't be serious!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my second chapter. Hopefully this time ill get more reviews, negative or positive. I would love to know you guys opinion. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry It took so long for this I had written the next two chapters. However, I lost it before I began to type it(I write the story before I type it)**

**Also I didn't expect last school year to be so hard, I had to write many essays for English and didn't have time to update my story. Well I'm gonna try to update more often and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :) also I want to say thank you for your reviews/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of these character no matter how bad I want to.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* You Cant Be Serious *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Chapter 3 *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~

* * *

" Ugh its hairy, ew ew eww! What the hell! Get your little bone out my face! Haven't you ever heard of underwear! Come on, there only like what four dollars at Walmart!" Kagome screamed shooing his genitals away as she still sat on the floor in the locker room. Inuyasha eyes twitched in annoyance and he instantly stood up and covered his ears for protection from the woman screech. Didn't the woman now he was a hanyou and his ears were very serious he thought in annoyance

" Shut the hell up wench! You just don't understand how I'm doing everything in my power not to punch the living hell out of you! Oh and it's not my

'little bone'! Me and little don't belong in the same sentence. Ain't nothing little about me...as you can till!" He said grinning to himself arrogantly.

"...I can see your ego is as big as your head..your pretty cocky don't you think?"

" Exactly I am pretty cocky, my cock is enormous huh?" asked Inuyasha who smiled proudly.

" That's not what I meant by cocky you pervert." mumbled Kagome who instantly blushed as a flashback of the previous display she seen only a few minutes ago ran through her mind that still happened to be a few inches away from her face she wanted to add.

Kagome felt a pulsing between her thighs instantly, she had never seen a mans genitals before besides in her health and science textbooks and this was defiantly not how she expected her first real life sight to be. Plus she had to be admit, she was no expert on genitals and their proper size. However, she had heard many exotic stories in the girls locker room and she had to admit that from the information she heard Inuyasha gift was above average in length and width. The girls in her locker room would have dropped down to their knees instantly at the sight of it. She sighed. The girls at her school were total whores and she was happy to finally be away. However, she wasn't exactly sure if this was the precise getaway that she needed, thinking over all the crazy events that had happened in the past half hour. She lost her train of thought as she seen a handsome young man around her age, with short black hair in a low ponytail. He had a small gold earring in his ear and wore the same school outfit she had seen the others boys wear. However, hes was dark purple and black instead of the traditional blue and white outfits, troublemaker she instantly thought.

" Now now Inuyasha no need for such foul language. Remember what the anger management counselors said...calm down and find your happy place." said the boy in purple.

" Aw whatever Miroku screw them councilors they're not here to help me. They care nothing about getting into my head or heart all they really care about is getting into my pants. Please they care nothing about the tension building up inside of me and only about the tension building up in my pants. Please they don't even try to release the tension by talking, they believe they can release my tension by-"

" Okay okay Inuyasha that's enough, you now im usually into the juicy detail, you now I really...really like the info but spare the newbie he seems to be a little sick." said Miroku who turned and started at the red and shivering Kagome.

Inuyashas genitals were still by Kagome face and she was having a hard time concentration. Kagome was a virgin and had never felt such a strong need to pleasure herself as she did at that moment.

" Ha! How hilarious the manginas' a virgin!" he teased but tensed up a little as he smelt a sweet scent of arousal mixed with the smell of socks and sweat from the locker room. He stared confused at Kagome, it was so many smells in the locker room and he was unable to put the smell with its owner. Could it be possible that the smell came from the newbie?

" Inuyasha come on stop being so rude, learn some manners."

" Aw whatever Miroku I'm not being rude I'm being serious, look at the mangina he looks like he owns a vagina"

" Stop calling me that! Ima guy and I have a...piece not a vagina!" screamed Kagome who was turning even redder.

" Please excuse my friend he-" Miroku stopped in his tracks as he finally took in Kagome appearance.

The boy sitting on the ground below them had long dark black-blue hair and big innocent fudge brown eyes. At the moment the boy cheeks were stained with red from embarrassment and Miroku had to admit this boy actually did look like a girl. There were plenty of boys in their school who had a feminine beauty about them for example Inuyasha older brother Sesshomaru. However, he never once found any of them attractive and yet he found the newbie sitting in front of him simply gorgeous. Miroku frowned in annoyance, this boy had him questioning his sexuality something he thought wasn't possible. Oh well he thought to himself he wouldn't act on it. Regardless of being attracted to this newbie he refused to date any guys or even think about it.

" Wow Inuyasha I have to actually agree with you on this one. His appearance screams 'I have a vagina'. Defiantly a hermerphadite." replied Miroku who finally peeled his eyes of Kagome.

Kagome eyes twitched and her face burned red again this time from frustration rather than embarrassment"

"Hey dog boy! Cant you hear me, put some clothes on! Your fuckin bone is still in my face!"

" Oops my bad sorry, but really kid get your stuff." said Inuyasha blushing as he stood up readjusting his towel around his waist.

" Arigatou" replied Kagome as she grabbed her papers off the floor and dusted herself off still blushing.

" Well hello my name is Miroku and this is my friend Inuyasha who you seem to be already very familiar with." sayed Miroku wiggling his eyebrows. "You must be a newbie I never seen you around before but then again I don't pay much attention to males who I don't hang with on a daily basis."

" Exactly which is why you really can't name but a few people who attend here."

" Now now Inuyasha that's not true, I happen to now many people names."

"...really name one boy that you don't hang with."

That instant a boy with short red hair and glasses walked by them.

" Hey red head!"

The boy turned around to see who was calling him and at the sight of Miroku his face began to shine and a huge smile spread across his face.

" Hey Miroku, what's up?"

" Oh nothing just deciding to be friendly and speak today."

" Oh well that's very thoughtful. Have a nice day Miroku." replied the red head with his grin still unmoved from his face.

" You too Tim." replied Miroku smiling and waving goodbye.

The red head boy froze his smile instantly beginning to get harder while his eye twitched.

" You okay Tim you look constipated there."

"...My name is Tsukimori..."

" Oops my bad, small mistake. I was close though, it began with a T and it has a I and M in it." replied Miroku a smile still on his face.

" How could you not know my name! I've had the same classes as you for 6 years. I made sure of it, I had the counselor change my schedule every year so that I could have all my classes with you. I even let you copy my homework and cook you lunch everyday...and remember it was once raining and I layed on a puddle in your way for you so you could cross the street without getting your new shoes muddy. I even let you borrow my car so you and your friends wouldn't have to walk home in the rain that one day last month. Do you know I caught a flu that day from walking home. Plus you haven't even returned my car and you don't even remember my name!" sayed Tsukimori fuming and looking at Miroku desperately.

" Oh yeah I remember you know!"

Tsukimori smiled to himself pleased that Miroku had remembered him after all.

" I meant to tell you something the other day...it was real important...what was it?" Miroku looking into space blankly trying to remember what it was that he was supposed to tell Tsukimori.

Tsukimori smiled hard. Was Miroku finally gonna reveal that he was in love with him as well.

" Ah I remember know! I got a couple oft tickets for speeding and running the red light yesterday, you might want to pay for that also your car got towed this morning... also I didn't like the bacon flavored Ramen you cooked last week, never do that again stick to either the chicken or shrimp, kay Tim?"

Tskimori jaw dropped was that really all he had to say and he once again got his name wrong.

" Ugh what the hell!" screamed Tsukimori.

" What?" asked Miroku confused.

"...Your fan page online said you loved bacon flavored Ramen. They lied!" screamed Tsukimori furiously.

" Cant believe everything you read on the internet Tim...oh by the way make that spicy chicken next time okay?"

" Of course no problem." said Tsukimori as he mumbled furiously under his breath and exited the locker room.

They all watched as Tsukimori left, Inuyasha and Kagome trying there hardest to keep from laughing.

" So where were we?...Oh that's right, I'm Miroku and you are?"

" The names Kagome nice to meet you and this is my friend-" Kagome stopped as she finally noticed that she had no idea where her best friend Sango was.

There was a awkward silence suddenly, it felt as if every toilet had stop flushing and every guy had become silence at that very moment.

" Dude ...he even...has a ...pussy name!" said Inuyasha between laughter.

" I know right!" agreed Miroku thought laughter.

" Not you too!" screamed Kagome

" What's this I been hearing about releasing tension and inside your pants Inuyasha? Kagome you've only been here for a couple of minutes and you already get all the action. No fair! Inuyasha Do you need my assistance in anyway? I'm free of charge!" said Jankostu walking from behind the lockers.

Inuyasha grunted. He had to get as far away from Jankostu as possible and soon.

" No thank, you can keep your yuck ass to yourself." screamed Inuyasha as he threw on a robe, grabbed his gym bag containing his clothes and shoes and ran out the locker room and into the hallway.

Miroku threw his school bag over his shoulder and chuckled as he followed his best friend out the door and into the hall.

Kagome smiled to herself and turned to stare at her friend Jankostu, only to be startled by a glare planted on his face.

"What?"

" Since you're a newbie and one of my closet friends and I just love you I'll let you off with a warning." replied Jankostu still glaring.

" A warning for what?" asked Kagome tilting her head in confusion.

" You can have any guy here... but Inuyasha is defiantly off limits, I called dibs on him a long time ago...understand." he said threateningly with a smile.

" Ugh sure..no problem." replied Kagome walking slowly backwards out the locker room. When she finally made it out to the hallway she ran to her next class that happened to be English.

As soon as she walked into the class room she stopped in her tracks when she heard a couple familiar laughter. She looked to were the source of the laughter was coming from at the back of the classroom and seen that it was Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, a hanyou with black hair and red eyes, a fox demon with auburn hair and a baby face also a human boy with a long braid down his back known as Bankostu who she recognized to be Jankostu brother. She noticed that all them not just Miroku had on a different color outfit. As she stared at them she instantly caught their attention. Miroku looked at her in confusion as Inuyasha just laughed and whispered something to Bankostu who began to laugh. Kouga on the other hand ran to the front of the class and grabbed her arm and rushed her to a sit by them. Great, Kagome thought. I would end up in a class with them, just my luck.

At that moment the teacher looked up and seen Kagome and she stared back at him with pleading eyes. nodded his head in approval and told them to continue with their assignment.

" So...what's the assignment?" asked Kagome who was blushing at the thought of being surrounded by handsome guys, but suddenly calmed down as she seen her best friend Sango walk into class and join them at the back of the class.

" Where were you?" asked Sango worry in her voice.

" Oh this was the friend you were talking about last period." said Bankostu who stared at Kagome amusingly.

" Yea.." replied Sango still waiting for her answer.

" In the locker room, sorry I meant to find you but a lot was going on." replied Kagome scratching her head nervously.

Miroku and Inuyasha laughed.

" So...Inuyasha, Miroku...this is my friend Sango that I was talking about earlier."

They introduced themselves and began to go back to their English assignment.

" Wait, what's the assignment?" asked Kagome after five minutes of failing to understand the boys conversation.

" We must write and come up with an action script that evolves every single one of us, the play must include boys and girl characters and since you two are the last to join we have voted that you two be the girls also Inuyasha already called dibs on main character. Right now were coming up with a storyline, if you two have any ideas speak up." said Miroku

Five minutes passed of silence untill Kagome finally came up with an idea.

" I have an idea, I have an idea!" screamed Kagome

The group turned to her in curiosity.

"I can be a student from Tokyo who accidentally falls into a well and ends up being in the Sengoku period. I can be getting attacked by a monster and the only person that could protect me at the moment is Inuyasha, who i meet penned to a tree in the forest. The villagers told me not to release you from your spell on the tree but I was about to get killed by a demon so I suddenly release Inuyasha from a spell that's been on him for like 50 years on the tree so he can protect me. However, he tries to kill me and take the jewel to become a full blooded demon and I accidentally shatter the Shikon jewel in an attempt to get it back from a crow demon. Since I have the ability to sense the shards we form a group in search for the pieces of the Shikon jewel. We find new friends like Shippo a fox demon who lost his father, Miroku a perverted monk who also happens to hate Naraku that carries a black hole in his hands, Sango can be a demon slayer wanting revenge on Naraku for killing her whole village and Naraku your obviously our enemy, Kouga can be like sorta our friend. He can be ahead of a wolf pack and want the jewel shards as well. We can have a lot of adventures collecting the jewel shard.

They all started at her blankly.

" Lame! Nobody would want to watch a movie like that better yet read a story about that." they all said at the same time.

" But I think it's a amazing idea in the future we can even make multiple series and a manga and-"

" Dumb ass idea...next." said Inuyasha rudely.

Kagome frowned and slouched lower in her seat. She really did think it was a good idea.

They thought about a storyline for five more minutes before Inyuasha, Miroku, Naraku and Bankostu suddenly got up and left the room without warning.

Kagome and Sango stared curiously after them. Shippo noticed their stares and just mentioned that they'd find out later on were they wondered off to.

Five minutes later their was an announcement on the intercom for them to report to the main gym. Kagome and Sango followed Shippo and the rest of the boys to the main gym. The main gym was decorated in balloons and posters and their was pop music blasting from the speakers. She suddenly recognized what was going on. Kagome sat down patiently waiting for the main gym to pile up curious of how this would turn out.

Suddenly a group of about seven boys in mini blue skirts leaded by Jankostu ran out on to the center of the gym in cheer outfits cheering. Kagome stared in owe she could not believe they actually had guy cheerleaders cheering for the pep rally in mini skirts. She shook her head and smiled. Kagome suddenly heard another announcement for varsity football boys and out of nowhere she seen a stampede of boys in blue in whites jerseys. Kagome cheered and clapped for them but stopped when she noticed Miroku in a dark purple and black jersey, Inuyasha in a red and white jersey and Bankosstu and Naraku also in incorrect colored jerseys. She sighed. It would be those four that would be different, troublemakers she thought, but was surprised to hear them announce that those four happened to be the most important members on the team.

They finally decided to make another announcement for the captain of the team. However, Kagome was unable to hear his name due to the loud exited screams of the crowd. Although, she could tell by the excitement of the crowd that he must be really popular around these parts. Kagome heard feminine screams and turned to were the sounds were coming from. Towards the gym exit doors there was security guards pushing back stampede of girls. She could recognize by their outfits that half the girls belonged to her old school. Kagome stared in horror, had the girls from her old school really come all way to this school to see this varsity football player captain? Girls she said shaking my head and then suddenly began laughing at myself. In such a short time of dressed up as a guy did Kagome already forget that in fact she was a girl as well. In the mix of my thinking she was able to make out a scream from a girl from different school. The girl was screaming the name 'Sesshomaru" before getting pushed out the door.

Sesshomaru, she said under her breath and turned back to the center of the gym to see what was all the commotion about. Kagome breathe got caught in her throat and her heart rate began to increase as she took in the appearance of the man they call Sesshomau...

* * *

**Depending on my time maintenance the next chapter should be out soon. Thanks for your time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fello fanfiction readers! The new chapter is FINALLY in! I know some of you are really mad at me for the wait, especially for the people who were accidentally told falsely that an update will be in Febuary at the latest. ^_^`, thank you "i luv niki4444" for the reminder. So forgot about this, not much free time this year! Had prom, signing up for college and graduation! But now its summer and I'm free so hopefully I have much time to focus on this story. Then I told yal it was going to be done by Sunday, but I'm Taylor and my luck suck so it didn't happen that way. I accidentally erased it and had to retype it. Well sorry again for the wait, hope yal enjoy! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of these characters(Unfortuntly) besides Tsukimori.**

**~~~~~~~* You Cant Be Serious *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Chapter 4*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Kagome blocked out all the sounds around her such as the cries from the fan girls...and fan guys. The screeching of the horns as well as the chanting from the... er I guess you could call them cheerleaders? Why were they dressed as girls she thought as she glanced at their too short skirts, huge cleavage line and fake balloon tits, they did know that there was a such thing as make cheerleaders right. She even managed to ignore the ambient sounds around her though she didn't find that much of a struggle considering she could barely hear anything at all over her heart constantly racing at the speed of light. She could barely hear her thoughts, but one thing she knew was that this 'Sesshomaru' guy was going to be a big problem for her based on the responses her body built just off the appearance of him.

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the gym silently looking around at the crowd. There was so many things that could describe this man but she was lost for words, all that she could do was describe this man as the pure element of perfection. It looked as if he could have been carved from Michaengelo himself. No! She shook her head in disgust at such a comparison, David had nothing on him. Sesshomaru could not be made from man, it was obvious that he was carved from the Gods themselves. Sesshomaru had golden orbs that stared blankly at the crowd, Kagome stared in curiosity, 'what could be running through his head'.

Sesshomaru face was so vacant, he showed no hint of arrogance or enjoyment from the love that radiated from the crowd. He had a lean but strong muscular build that Kagome knew contained more surprises underneath the jersey he wore. Kagome hands began to ache at the thought of running her hands down his solid marble chest she knew he contained. Sesshomaru also had longer silver tresses that Kagome wanted to tangle her fingers in.

"Get yourself together!" Kagome shouted to herself as she popped herself on the hand, her hands was betraying her just like the rest of her body had begun to do.

Kagome eyes involuntarily drifted back to Sesshomaru and she began to take in more of his appearance. She could tell that he was a youkai and he had power as well as sex leaking from every pore of his angel like form. Kagome could tell that he was on the tall side but couldn't exactly be sure of his actually measurements considering the jumping fans blocking her view in front of her. Kagome sighed as she admitted to herself that she had one of the worst seats in the house. She was very high up in the stands,squeezing through the legs of this one guy standing up. The guy didn't seem to mind, he seemed to be entranced by the beauty of Sesshomaru, just as she was.

Kagome had temporary forgot where she was until she seen the principals mouth moving as he talked until the microphone. Kagome smiled to herself as she seen the face of the principal as Jankostu clung to him. The principal seemed unsure at how to react to the contact, his emotions flashed from shock to comfort to nervousness and settled on confusion. Kagome laughed out loud and clung to her outfit as she remembered how Jankostu said he had to earn it.

Kagome thoughts were disturbed as she watched Jankostu steal the microphone from the Principal and begin to walk towards the football players, well Inuyasha to be exact .

"How many of yal love Inuyasha?" Jakostu said screaming into the microphone as he walked to Inuyasha and grasped his twitching ears with his perfectly filed nails.

Inuyasha glared at him and grabbed Jankostu hand in an attempt to stop Jankostu insult on his ears.

" Ow Inu-baby you're hurting me, you need to be more gently, handle me like a woman!"

Inuyasha loosened his hold on Jankostu hand but still held his grip as well as his glare, it was only interrupted by a wince of disgust from Jankostu comment.

" Oh yasha you naughty boy still holding my hand I see. You haven't even took me out on a date yet.' Jankostu laughed ' your such a base hopper."

"What the hell man!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped back as if he'd be burned. Inuyasha hanged his head in confusion and frustration, why him!

" There, there Inuyasha don't take it personal you're not his only prey." Miroku said as he patted his friends back in comfort.

Jankostu glared at Miroku physical contact with Inuyasha but figured he'd let him slide this once and moved on with his random presentation. He walked towards Sesshomaru ignoring deadly warning glares from the cold hearted daiyoukai.

"How many of yal love Sesshomaru?" he yelled slinging his arm around Sesshomaru.

The crowd cheered but automatically hushed in silence as Jankostu touched Sesshomaru. Kagome momentarily ignored Jank and the daiyoukai as she looked around the crowd curiously, confused by their silence. Her attention returned to the sound of two pops and the smell of burnt rubber. She turned around just in time to see two inflated balloons swaying to the ground from Jankostu shirt. Kagome laughed silently to herself, however her laughter was silenced when she begin to smell more burning and she looked up and seen Sesshomaru clutching Jankostu by his cheer shirt collar. She gawked as she seen Sesshomaru nails grow green and seen more of Jankostu clothe pieces burned to the floor. She stared in horror as she thought she saw a piece of Jankostu skin fall too.

However, Kagome was more shocked by the expressions exchanged between Jankostu and Sesshomatu. Jankostu stared at Sesshomaru with a small grin on his face while Sesshomaru returned it with a blank expression as well as more burned clothe and flesh. Kagome started in shock, how could the daiyoukai keep such a blank face when he was doing such violent actions out of rage? How could Jank be smiling at a moment like this? There was so many questions that swam through Kagome mind but the one she wanted an answer to the most was...Why was everyone allowing a moment like this to happen?

"Don't you ever lay a hand on this Sesshomaru again."Sesshomaru said calmly, however everyone shivered at the coldness his threat produced.

"Oh Sesshy-kun you Inu boys are so demanding, fine hun your wish is my command I'll let you continue with the touching. Though you should know that if you wanted me to strip all you had to do was tell me so. Your voice makes the eject button to my clothe appear anyway. All this shredding of my beautiful clothe wasn't necessary." Jakostu said sighing dreamily as he laid his head on Sesshomaru chest

Inuyasha begin to choke on his laughter, he had to admit Jankostu was annoying but he was brave, hitting on Sesshomaru required some balls. He shivered in horror at the thought of Jakostu balls and returned to the soon to be criminal scene.

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance and lifted Jankostu up by his throat with one hand, while he lifted his other glowing hand getting ready to strike. His movements so graceful yet so violent.

Kagome began to panic, no one was going to do anything? What the hell was the use of a principal then! She looked around and caught eyes with a worried Sango. Kagome bite down on her lip nervously, she had to do something.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing kick that ice princess ass!" Kagome screamed breaking the silence finally.

Everyone turned towards Kagome half in shock, the other half in annoyance towards her comment reflected towards their dear Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned to see who had made the insult and fixed his eyes on Kagome. Kagome felt many eyes on her, but a pair of eyes stood out and seemed to burn her flesh. She looked in the direction of the hard stare and instantly caught eye contact with Sesshomaru. Kagome stared at his golden orbs, he didn't glare at her or do anything in particular then stare blankly at her, but for some reason that was enough to make her blood boil. Kagome finally shook it off deciding to ignore his godly beauty and his power. Kagome frowned, she'd been mistaken he might have been carved from the heavens but he was instantly dropped from there, he was a fallen angel perhaps, but then again fallen angels were falling for certain reasons weren't they, maybe they were dropped on purpose. Kagome decided at that moment that she despised him with every cell in her body, he was arrogant a characteristic she hated in a man and he knew hr had power and treated others wrong, she had no respect for someone like him.

"Yeaa, ignore me I'm just going to sneak in here and grab him while your distracted." Inuyasha said peeling Sesshomaru hands from Jankostu neck and dragging Jank half conscious body to the principal. Inuyasha decided that it was time for this thing to be wrapped up, just as usually his asswipe of a brother messed everything up.

Miroku looked around at the mess that had been called but was suddenly distracted by a pat on his shoulder, he turned around to see that it was the one red head kid from...he suddenly forgot where he knew him from.

"Hey Miroku" Tsukimori said smiling, he had plans to ask him out and he figured this would be the best time considering everyone was distracted in the whole Sesshomaru mess and he could talk to Miroku alone.

"Hey..yoouu" Miroku said smiling and searching his mind for the kids name.

" You forgot my name already?' Tsukimori asked scratching his head in frustration, 'I let you borrow the car you got towed this morning remember? That you just so happened to have marijuana in, I called them and they requested that I take a drug test as well as I have court next week.

" Sorry dude I lent the car to Suikostu for a week, he was having like this party downtown, and everybody was smoking, and drinking. Omg it was this one orgy too that-" Miroku was about to finish but he was interrupted by Tsukimori hand over his mouth.

"Dude what the fuck don't do that shit, I don't know where your hands been! They could have been in your crouch, or your girlfriends crouch!"

"Listen! I'm mad that you gave my car to another guy for an orgy but since I love you, I'll forgive you and Miroku I washed my hands this morning after thinking about you and-"

"What? Dude what are you talking about?"

"I'm in love with you and I would love to get to know you better, this weekend I'm having a party and-"

"You like me? Do you have a vagina that I don't know about?"

"No Miroku I'm gay."

"What? It's actually people like that, I thought it was just a Jakostu thing." Miroku said shocked

"Miroku half our school is-"

"Tim, I'm sorry I don't like balls they're like the grossest things ever. There like old people, nasty, wrinkled and get hurt easily, the only difference is most the time they aren't bold. However, I do like parties will there be some vaginas there?

" Yes but-" Tsukimori was interupted by Miroku screamining

"Yo, Inuyasha Tim is having a party and he invited us-

"You. I-" "Tsukimori was muttering under his breath but was interrupted by a half burned microphone Inuyasha hitting him in the head sending him to the floor.

"Yah so anyway you coming Inu?" Miroku said ignoring Tsukimori outstretched hand for help.

"Hold on bro I'm busy let me do something real quick, Sesshomaru seems to burned the microphone and I need to make an announcement. Why we're still here I don't know. The crowd is to busy glaring at Kags, Sesshomaru seems to be having a staring contest with her, Bankostu and the others are hitting on the girls outside and the principal is to busy bathing Jakostu body in his tears, it's no reason for us to be here."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, DO YOU HAVE NO LIFE, YOU ALL ARE DISMISSED." yelled Inuyasha.

With that everyone got up and excited the gym. Sesshomaru gave Kagome one more blank look before he turned around and exited the gym door.

**~~~~~~*In Cafeteria*~~~~~~~~~~**

Inuyasha, Kagome and everybody else sat at the round table that was next to a huge window that gave a beautiful view of the Sakura trees. They all sat there discussing there plans for the weekend, which happened to be attending Tsukimori party for most of them however, something seemed to be bothering Miroku.

" So there going to be hot women there right?" asked Shippo

"Smoking hot honeys, Vaginas!" shouted Bankostu

They all begin to laugh besides Miroku and Kagome who happened to wrapped into their own thoughts.

" You guys are such pigs.' Sango said laughing 'So besides 'Vaginas' what else id going to be there.

"I am a pig, I would love to roll around in-"

"There will be guys there, is that something you interested in." Naraku asked. He wasn't gay but he had to admit he was curious about his new friend sexuality. You never knew what to expect at a school like this.

"Ugh..'Sango began to blush and her heart started pounding even harder as she caught Miroku curious eyes 'I'm straight."

Sango smiled to herself thinking her answer was ideal considering after all she was telling the truth, she was straight, she liked guys.

Miroku stared at Sango a little longer then looked at his untouched food. He had momentarily forgot about his new discovered worry but Tsukimori had brung it up to his attention. Miroku was one of the straightest guys he knew, he didn't think twice before he slept with a girl. He loved everything about a woman from their smooth skin rubbing against him, the sweet cries that escaped there sweet soft lips and so much more, he could go on for days. However, It was something about this Sango guy that captured his attention. The way his cheeks flushed when he was startled or surprised, the way his eyes glinted when he laughed. He sighed to himself, he was not gay. He probably was just tired from the long day, whatever it was it was driving him crazy.

"Bro, you alright?" asked Inuyasha staring at Miroku worried.

"Yea fine bro, Boobies!" Miroku said smiling. All the other guys cheered and started talking about the anatomy of woman besides Inuyasha who stared suspicious at him. Scared his friend would question him more he fished for an excuse to leave the table. He looked down at his untouched Pizza.

"I don't want this food, I going to grab something from the snake bar." Miroku said sliding his plate to his friend, knowing full well it will be consumed in a matter of seconds. Inuyasha

"Can I come with you?" asked Kagome as her stomach growled. She had wanted to grab a plate of food earlier but she didn't want to go alone and unlike girls boys weren't as observant even though she gave obvious hints like omg I'm so hungry and etc. and whats more obvious than the growls from her stomach she though frustrated. She had been frustrated a lot lately, she'd dealt with princess Kagura but Sesshomaru the royal asshole was now occupying her thoughts and running her nerves.

"Sure." Miroku said and he guided her to the line.

Kagome stared in awe at the lunch they had. The price was the same as her old school, but they had more options and bigger proportions. Kagome instantly got happy, she might be a girl but she can eat and been disguised as a guy gave her the permission to eat like a man. She settled for spagetti, a burger, chicken wings and a diet coke. After all she did need to watch her figure.

Kagome was lost in thought of how she despised a certain youkai when all of a sudden she was physical stopped by a wall, she dropped her food and fell to the floor. Kagome grunted as she stood up and checked her appearance making sure no food had attached itself to her, she was startled when she came face to face with the wall again, which she soon found out wasn't a wall at all. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Has anyone ever told you that green brings out you hair color?" Kagome asked picking a pickle out of Sesshomaru silver locks.

She heard a grunt and decided to look up finally coming face to...well chest with Sesshomaru. She could know see his form better now that she was up close, he was above 6 feet and his body was more built then she thought. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru face and was instantly captured by the beauty of his demon marks. She curiously reached a hand out and traced the crescent moon on his forehead. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and growled.

"Down boy" she muttered.

"Is there a reason you mortals keep touching this Sesshomaru? Are you seriously that eager for death? A death wish perhaps?" he said with a cold voice and narrowed eyes.

"No, but I do wish that you wouldn't touch me. Princess you really should wash your anger. I gave you a compliment and you respond with a threat." Kagome said trying to snatch her hand away but failing to do so. She winced as he tightened his grip on her.

"You have wasted your entire plate on this Sesshomaru. Insulted me multiple times as well done multiple things that deserves your death."

"Sesshomaru he's a new kid, give him a break."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and took in the appearance of Kagome.

"Since this is your first day and you now nothing but pure ignorance I will let you slide,.. this once but you better learn quick. "

With that Sesshomaru threw Kagome towards Miroku. Kagome glared back in disgust as she almost hit the floor if it wasn't for Miroku supporting arms. Oh she would learn alright, learn how to make his life a living hell she thought.

The rest of the day went by smoothly to Sango and Kagome surprise and by the end of the day they were nothing but eager to get back to there dorms and rest the stress of the day away. Kagome was horrified at the thought of being paired with two other guys, however she was eventually calmed when she discover that her roommate were not home. She figured she'd deal with them later after a long shower and a night's rest she would call and check with Sango in the morning. Kagome unpacked nothing but her alarm clock, she put a big shirt on and hoped into bed covering her head with the cover scared a little of the thought of being in a new place. She laid there thinking of the day into her sleep drowned out her worries and fears.

**~~~~~~~~*3:25am*~~~~~~~~**

Kagome was awaken by strange sounds. She looked at her alarm seeing that it was 3:25, at this time of night she was more annoyed than scared. She opened her door and listened, she heard the noise louder this time. Kagome made her way to the kitchen, searching each cabinet silently for a kitchen knife or at least a pair of scissors. Gosh she hated that about moving somewhere new, she never knew where the supples were. On the last cabinet she found what she was looking for and made her way closer to the noise. The house was pitch black besides a small light that seemed to be coming from underneath the door on the other side of the dorm, which happened to be where the sound was produced from. Kagome made her way towards the light and noise, however unfamiliar with the setting of the dorm yet she accidentally tripped oved the couch and on to the living room table. She popped up in frustration she needed to be more careful she had a knife in her hand after all. Kagome approached the door and after a couple counts to calm herself, she motivated herself to open the door. However, before she had the time to twist the doorknob the door opened and once again for the second time that day she came face to face with a wall. She sighed and pouted as she knew damn well that she didn't bump into a wall.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Kagome said looking up at Sesshomaru frustrated face.

* * *

**Well hope yal enjoyed this chapter, sorry It was kind of last minute thing, tho its kinda funny because this chapter started off with like 800 words then I just made it in the 3000s today lol. Also I promise more Sesshomaru in the next chapter! Reviews make my day so share your opinion please! :) 3**


	5. Attention!

**OK false alarm, no story update! But wait dont leave yet, please listen to this! Some of you might already know this but for some of you that don't listen and please sign this! XD Don't let them shut down Mature rated stories, Yal are reading this so Im pretty sure yal all into sexual content/violence and etc.**

Heres the Site: ** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net** or type in **"petition + " STOP THE DESTRUCTION**

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

**Please get all your friends to share, if you have stories then share as well! As for info about my story update...tomorrow my story as well as much other stories you and I love might be deleted, so idk...spread the word!**


End file.
